clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Clarence Loves Shoopy
is the 15th episode of season 3, the 105th episode overall of Clarence. Synopsis When Clarence learns that the recess proctor is his neighbor, he sets out to find her some friends of her own. Plot Chelsea, Jeff and Percy play a game called "dare or die", asking some kids which of the two things they prefer, Clarence chooses dare, then they dare him to steal one of Ms. Shoop's beans. Clarence tries but fails. He then asks Jeff whether Ms. Shoop has friends, he replies not because she is a terrible person. Clarence is somewhat sad for her. Clarence spies on Ms. Shoop going into her car and talking about how lonely she must be, Ms. Shoop notices him and drives away. Clarence follows her to her house. Clarence tries to come inside Ms. Shoop's house, but she closes the door on him. Clarence jumps in a bush full of thorns and continuously says "Ow" to get her to open the door again. Ms. Shoop allows him to enter to go to the bathroom and remove all the thorns he has, meanwhile, Clarence discovers everything there is at Ms. Shoop's house. Clarence causes a flood in Shoop's bathroom, then she orders him to leave the house, but Clarence resists and runs around the house, Shoop pursues him. Suddenly, Clarence discovers Ms. Shoop's bean-making room, though she quickly finds Clarence and he finally leaves her home. Clarence arrives at his house with a can of Shoop beans, he tests them and thinks they're delicious, Mary thinks so too. Clarence returns to Ms. Shoop's house to explain how much he likes her beans, also shows that he invited many people to try them, but Ms. Shoop gets angry and takes Clarence out of her house again. Then, a sequence is shown where Ms. Shoop prepares her beans, but suddenly, she realizes that all the people entered the room where she prepares the beans, then she threatens everyone and takes them out of her house. Ms. Shoop forbids Clarence to return to her home or even to the same block, Clarence explains that he only wanted to find friends for her, to which she tells him that all she needs is herself and beans. A relative of Ms. Shoop arrives at her house, but Clarence takes her away from the place, since Ms. Shoop does not want anyone in her house. Characters Main Characters * Clarence * Ms. Shoop Minor Characters * Jeff * Chelsea * Belson * Camden * Percy * Guyler * Darlie * Ms. Baker * Nathan * Mr. Reese * Emilio * Mavis * Mary * Chad * Gilben * Kimby * Memo * Dustin * Malessica * Lucine * Breehn * Walt and Tiffany * EJ * Sue * Unnamed Mayor * Reed Gallery Transcript Clips/Videos Clarence "Clarence Loves Shoopy" Reference es:Clarence adora a Shoopy pt-br:Clarêncio Ama Shoop fr:Clarence aime Shoopy pl:Clarence kocha Szupcię ru: Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ms. Shoop Category:Episodes focusing on Clarence Category:Aired Episodes